Gosip
by zefacchi
Summary: Semuanya hanya berawal dari majalah dan gosip yang dibawa Fuwa. full of headcanon.


**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

warn: positif ooc, nyaris full dialog, latarnya setelah itona jadi anak 3e, headcanon bertebaran, no romens yah

.

.

Siang itu cerah. Jauh di pegunungan, di sebuah bangunan sekolah tua yang merupakan pecahan dari perguruan elit Kunugigaoka khusus untuk murid-murid kelas _End_. Bel jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi, celotehan murid-murid kembali menguar setelah hening sekian lama.

Kala itu, Nagisa baru saja berniat membereskan buku-bukunya, ketika pemandangan Fuwa yang tengah berkutat dengan majalah di tangannya menyapa mata. Sorot mata gadis itu penuh keseriusan, ditambah dengan mulutnya yang komat-kamit menggumamkan berbagai kata dalam volume kecil, menambah rasa penasaran.

"Fuwa-san, sedang apa?"

Pertanyaannya mengundang Kayano, Sugino, dan murid-murid lain yang duduk di sekitar mereka untuk ikut tertuju pada satu objek yang sama. Fuwa mengangkat majalah yang dibacanya dengan raut antusias, menampakkan judul yang membuat mereka langsung berasumsi bahwa gadis itu tengah membaca majalah gosip.

"Tidak biasanya kau membaca majalah," Kayano menimpali singkat. Tubuhnya berputar, menghadap pada Fuwa yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku membelinya tadi pagi karena penasaran. Majalah ini laris sekali, aku nyaris kehabisan jika saja tidak cepat. Setelah kasus yang kemarin, semua orang _ingin_ membeli untuk membaca kronologis kejadiannya!" senyumnya terlihat bangga, dadanya membusung. Berbanding terbalik dengan kernyitan yang menjadi respon dari teman-temannya.

"Memangnya, ada apa kasus apa sampai seheboh itu?"

Senyumnya luntur. "Kalian tidak tahu?"

Gelengan yang kemudian menjawabnya. Fuwa menepuk jidat.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian bisa ketinggalan informasi seperti ini—setelah hampir semua _channel_ televisi menayangkannya?"

Ekspresi yang terpatri pada wajah Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, ditambah seluruh entitas yang kebetulan duduk di sekitar mereka (bahkan hingga Maehara dan Isogai yang diam-diam mendekat, ikut mendengarkan) tetap sama; _tidak tahu, tidak mengerti, penasaran_. Telapak tangan menyapa jidat lagi.

"Kalian harus _update_ , ini berita yang sangat penting!" sorot matanya berkobar, keantusiasannya menaikkan volume suara. "Detektif Katsuragi Yako kembali beraksi setelah vakum beberapa lama dari media!"

Kalimat terakhir yang diucap dengan lantang dan penuh semangat cukup untuk membuat sekelas mendengarnya. Semua termangu, menoleh menatapnya. Koro-sensei berhenti mengoreksi hasil tes yang menggunung di mejanya.

"Eh? Yang benar?"

"Katsuragi Yako yang _itu_? Si detektif SMA itu?"

" _Well_ , sekarang umurnya sudah hampir kepala empat, sih …"

"Aku tidak menyangka! Ayahku _fans_ beratnya dari dulu!"

Kehebohan terjadi seketika. Seketika semua mendekat ke arah Fuwa, bahkan Koro-sensei sekali pun. Majalah gosipnya dia letak di meja, memberi peluang untuk yang lain melihat artikel dengan judul berwarna mencolok yang menjadi topik pembahasan mereka. Bagai madu dikerumuni semut, tak butuh waktu lama hingga majalah itu menjadi rebutan untuk dibaca.

"Nurufufufu, aku tidak menyangka dia sudah kembali," jurnal gosip milik Koro-sensei kembali digenggam. Perhatian Nagisa teralih

"Koro-sensei, apa kau tahu tentang Katsuragi Yako?" dia bertanya, rautnya serius.

"Tentu saja. Biar begini, aku sudah hidup lebih lama dari kalian," satu tentakelnya mengelus puncak kepala berambut biru muda itu. "Aku masih ingat tentang dia. Katsuragi Yako sangat terkenal di zamannya—waktu itu dia masih SMA. Mungkin sekitar 20 atau 30 tahun lalu, aku lupa detilnya. Yang jelas, kalian belum lahir."

"Kalau itu tidak usah diperjelas, kami sudah tahu kok."

"Ne, Koro-sensei," Kurahashi berujar semangat. "Ceritakan lebih lagi banyak tentang Katsuragi Yako."

Koro-sensei melirik jam sekilas. Waktu istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi. Tapi, mungkin tak ada salahnya untuk berbincang sejenak—selain untuk mempererat hubungannya dengan murid-muridnya, juga karena hobinya menggosip yang sudah mengakar. Lagipula, tatapan mengincar yang terlukis di wajah tiap anak didiknya terus memaksanya secara tersirat. Jadi, apa boleh buat, 'kan?

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memaksa," gurita kuning itu menarik kursi dari balik mejanya dengan kecepatan 20 _mach_ , mendudukkan diri dengan santai di antara murid-murid yang kini mengelilinginya dengan beragam gaya—ada yang duduk di meja, di kursi, dilantai, atau pun bersandar di dekat jendela.

"Sebenarnya, Katsuragi Yako hanyalah gadis SMA biasa—yang katanya punya hobi menjadi detektif di dunia maya. Namanya mulai terangkat ke publik sejak dia memecahkan kasus penyanyi terkenal Aya Asia."

"Aku tahu, Ayahku masih mengoleksi album-nya sampai sekarang!" Sugino menimpali, wajahnya semangat. "Katanya, dia membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya agar dia bisa menyanyi dengan baik."

"Kurang lebih begitu, Sugino-kun—sayang, kita tidak sedang membahas Aya Asia," tentakel kuning itu dilipat di depan dada. "Dia semakin terkenal karena kasus _electronic drug_ HAL."

Dan dia mendapati seluruh murid menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "HAL?"

"Kasus mengenai pecandu _website_ yang mirip seperti pecandu narkoba. 'kan? Dulu itu sempat membuat Jepang menjadi sangat kacau," semua menoleh pada Ritsu yang mendadak menimpali dari layar kotak hitam besar di sudut kelas. "Katanya, salah satu personil polisi yang ikut menangani kasus itu juga terlibat dalam pembuatanku."

"Hebat … aku tidak menyangka dulu pernah terjadi seperti itu."

"Saat itu memang banyak sekali kasus aneh," ujar Koro-sensei.

"Ah, iya, aku pernah dengar," Maehara yang duduk di atas meja di samping Koro-sensei angkat bicara. "Zaman itu memang berbahaya—harus selalu waspada bahkan ketika memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan," wajahnya berubah serius, seakan-akan mereka sedang bercerita horor. Semua memandangnya penasaran. "Ayahku pernah cerita: dulu, ketika dia dan Ibu sedang berkencan, dia memarkirkan mobil di jalan untuk menjemput Ibuku. Saat dia kembali—" ada jeda, sengaja untuk membuat semua temannya penasaran, "—mobilnya telah dibongkar, bahkan sampai ke sekrup terkecil!"

Semua menyernyit menatapnya.

"Maehara-kun, kurasa itu tidak begitu penting."

"Itu penting, tahu! Mobil Ayahku dirusak dan tak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya! Kalian ini benar-benar jahat!" seruan tidak terima Maehara disambut gelak tawa sekelas.

Tepat ketika gelak tawa mulai mereda, bel sekolah berbunyi lantang, tanda istirahat telah berakhir. Koro-sensei beranjak dari kursinya. "Baiklah, anak-anak, istirahat sudah selesai. Ayo kita lanjutkan—"

"Bicara soal mobil, aku jadi teringat sesuatu," gerakan seluruh murid 3E yang hendak bangkit menuju bangku masing-masing terhenti ketika Terasaka mendadak angkat bicara. "Dulu, Ayahku bekerja untuk detektif Katsuragi itu."

Jeda sejenak. Semua berusaha mencerna. Sedetik kemudian, berpasang-pasang mata membelalak.

"EEEEEHHHHH?"

Kini Terasaka menjadi madu di antara semut. Koro-sensei paling semangat, menjinjing jurnal gosip seperti biasa. Bel yang baru saja berbunyi mendadak terlupakan. Karasuma menghela napas di pintu kelas.

"Yang benar? Ayahmu bekerja pada detektif itu?"

"Sebagai apa?"

Binar dari mata teman-temannya membuat hidung yang bersangkutan mengembang. Rambut pendek berbeda warna disibak angkuh. "Yeah, tidak begitu tinggi sih, hanya sebagai—"

"Satpam?" tawa mengejek keluar. "Atau supir?"

Tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang baru saja memprovokasinya. Untung kerumunan teman-temannya berhasil menghalanginya untuk menumbuk wajah dari pemilik rambut merah yang bersandar santai pada jendela. Kedua telapak tangan bersembunyi di saku celana, mata sewarna tembaga mengejeknya.

"Jangan semarah itu dong, Terasaka-kun. Bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya?" Karma tertawa kecil, semakin menyulut amarah.

Butuh beberapa menit, hingga sosok bertubuh paling besar di kelas 3E itu bisa tenang, dan setelah Nagisa menceramahi Karma panjang lebar (yang sebenarnya tak didengar sama sekali), barulah Terasaka berniat melanjutkan. "Ayahku bilang, detektif itu orang yang mengerikan—tapi jauh lebih mengerikan asistennya."

"Dia punya asisten?"

"Iya—seorang pria sadis dengan dandanan aneh dan rambut belang."

"Ah, iya, dia ada di sini," Fuwa mengangkat majalahnya yang terbuka, menunjuk salah satu bagian yang menampakkan sekilas potret diri seorang pria tinggi yang berdiri di samping Katsuragi Yako. Pria dengan setelan serba ungu dan sarung tangan hitam, serta rambutnya yang sedikit aneh. "Kudengar, dia yang selalu membacakan analisis detektif Katsuragi."

"Ayah bilang dia sangat sadis—dulu, dia pernah meledakkan mobil Ayah yang masih dalam tahap cicilan ketika dikejar oleh pasukan musuh. Sejak itu, Ayah dendam pada pria itu—tapi tidak berani melawan."

Semua manggut-manggut, Koro-sensei masih fokus pada cerita Terasaka dan jurnalnya. Fuwa mengalihkan pandangan pada artikel di majalahnya.

"Mengenai asisten itu—menurut gosip, katanya dia dan detektif Katsuragi sudah menikah, lho," Fuwa berkata pelan, pandangannya tidak dialihkan.

"Masa, sih?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa itu benar atau tidak," Fuwa meletakkan majalah itu di meja, membolak-balik halamannya secara asal. "Mereka selalu bungkam ketika ditanya mengenai hal itu. Tapi, kata salah satu personil polisi yang akrab dengan mereka, dia pernah melihat detektif Katsuragi berbelanja dengan perut yang agak membesar, jadi sepertinya gosip itu benar."

"Tunggu," Nagisa mengelus dagunya. "'Perut yang agak membesar'? Jadi, mereka sudah punya anak?"

"Katanya sih, sudah," Karma menjawab enteng. "Malah, kabarnya, anak mereka seumuran dengan kita."

"Serius, tuh? Kau dapat informasi dari mana?"

"Aku punya sumber-sumber terpercaya. Dan, kalian tahu, ada satu kabar menakjubkan lagi mengenai anak mereka," Karma mengambil jeda. Semua menahan napas menunggu. Koro-sensei makin semangat mencatat di jurnalnya, tak mempedulikan Karasuma yang kini menyernyit kesal lantaran pelajaran tak kunjung dimulai. "Katanya, anak mereka sekolah di Kunugigaoka."

Dua puluh delapan pasang mata—jika Koro-sensei termasuk hitungan—membelalak lebar. Sebuah fakta menakjubkan baru saja didapat, reaksi tentu saja keterkejutan tidak percaya.

"Beneran? Dia satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"Siapa coba?"

"Kalau anaknya detektif begitu, pasti pintar—kemungkinan dia ada di kelas A!"

"Jangan-jangan Asano?"

"Jadi detektif Katsuragi menikah dengan Ketua Dewan? Kau ini _ngaco_!"

"Siapa nama asistennya itu?" Sugino bertanya pada Fuwa, yang kini kembali berkutat dengan artikel majalahnya.

Kernyitan di wajah gadis itu nampak jelas. "Di sini hanya disebut kalau namanya Neuro—tidak ada nama belakangnya. Kita tidak tahu dia dari keluarga mana."

"Yah, sayang sekali—padahal aku penasaran."

Satu persatu kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, begitu pun Koro-sensei. Seolah pembicaraan tadi sudah menjadi penutup dari gosip panjang mereka, yang memotong setengah waktu pelajaran. Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa Karma, yang telah duduk di bangkunya paling belakang, tengah menyeringai puas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran—"

"Tunggu!" kedua kalinya, omongan Koro-sensei terpotong dengan satu kata. Semua fokus pada Fuwa yang berdiri di tempatnya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Ada apa lagi, Fuwa-san?"

"Aku iseng-iseng membalik halaman secara asal, dan aku menemukan artikel ini di halaman belakang. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa majalah ini diincar banyak orang," semua menunggunya melanjutkan kalimat. Karma berfirasat buruk. "Salah satu personil polisi—yang juga menangani kasus HAL—Higuchi Yuuya, memberi konfirmasi bahwa dialah penanggung jawab mengenai pernikahan detektif Katsuragi dan asistennya. Dia mengatakan bahwa, dialah yang membantu mencatatkan pernikahan mereka di pemerintah—dan, karena Neuro adalah orang asing, dia membantu memberi nama marga Jepang, dan nama itu adalah—"

Fuwa mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Detak jantung makin berpacu dalam keheningan.

"—Akabane."

Terdiam. Semua membelalak, sontak menoleh pada Karma yang bungkam dengan wajah sedikit merah.

.

.

"Cih. Ketahuan," gumamnya pelan, namun terdengar karena seisi kelas yang hening.

.

.

 **End.**

.

 **a/n:** spesial fic buat **Ratu Obeng** dan **Mochiizuki** yang selalu nemenin diskusi mengenai headcanon neuro-ansatsu /w\\)

btw headcanon soal marga neuro diambil dari sini: sweetgums dot tumblr (/) post (/) 103171866369 (/) theory-karma-akabane-is-actually-the-son-of

terimakasih sudah membaca! /o/


End file.
